moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ankita Dunwillow
Ankita Dunwillow is a neurotic insomniac who works as a sniper for hire. = Appearance = Standing at six feet and nine inches tall, Ankita very easily towers over most of the Alliance, though she may still be considered "short" by night elf standards. She has a lithe, sinewy build -- all lean muscle. Her leathers are hardly ever in pristine condition; often marred with dirt and, even less acceptable by the general public, blood, it gives off the idea that she has very little concern for her appearance. Silvery-white hair falls to the tops of her shoulders, and it looks recently cut, blunt and uneven. It tends to stick up in odd cowlicks here and there. Dusky, rose-coloured skin holds the delicate puzzle of her muscles and bird-bones together, incredibly soft to the touch save for her fingertips, but covered in various battle scars. Ankita often keeps her gaze downcast, white-golden eyes tired and half-lidded, underlined with heavy dark circles from many sleepless nights; they don't glow as bright as those of her brethren do. She has somewhat of a heart-shaped face, with high, elegant cheekbones and a narrow jaw. Her lower lip is plush and somewhat pouty, but often chapped from her biting it near-constantly. Her left ear is torn in two places, presumably from some sort of fight. = Personality = She has been compared to a very skittish rabbit - nervous, jumpy, untrusting. Ani is neurotic, where she needs to stay busy or she'll begin to drive herself insane and stir-crazy. Disdainful of society on a whole, she has always been a bit of a loner, although she is absolutely loyal to those who manage to get close to her her running away in the process. She often seems sad, and possibly lost in thought. She gets flustered quite easily when faced with something she doesn't understand, which, in most cases, tends to be something social -- she cannot detect sarcasm to save her life, and she hates being teased. Upon first meeting her, Ani doesn't seem to have a sense of humour whatsoever, but she does (sort of) once you gets her to open up enough. However, despite being uneasy in social situations, she is extremely reliable when she is put to work. = Companions = *'Peanut', a young Nightsaber. He was the first beast she ever managed to tame. They are inseperable. *'Bertram', a Ghostpaw Runner. Still considered feral, as he doesn't exactly follow Ankita's commands, the wolf is in her brother's care back in Auberdine. *'Caruso'. *'Ichabod'. *'Various kittens'. = Relationships = *'Nialys Dunwillow', older brother. Lives in Auberdine and takes care of Ani's pets when he isn't busy working. *'Fantris Dunwillow', younger brother. Roams the lands barefoot and plays the sitar. Always on the opposite side of the world when Ani visits home. *'Caliope', mentor and possibly something questionable. *'Ophelle Maywood', military buddy. Now a chef. *'Nichts', ex-business partner and ex-"lover". *'Elias Shawe', who is not her boyfriend in any way, shape, or form. Really. = History = *Ankita was born as the middle child to a lower working-class family in Auberdine. She was very young when she first picked up the bow and arrow, in turn disappointing her parents, who wanted her to become one of Elune's priestesses. Her younger brother, Fantris, disappointed their parents as well -- he chose to follow in Cenarius' footsteps. Nialys was the only "successful" one of the Dunwillow children, working with their father in some local military effort. Perhaps because of her parents' obvious disdain towards her chosen craft, she left home rather young. *In her earlier months on her own, she met another young woman -- a draenei named Caliope. Caliope was also a hunter, and she became Ankita's mentor of sorts, teaching her how to better her craft (and also how to make the most out of any beasts she killed). As their friendship progressed, Ani found herself developing feelings for the draenei girl, and eventually fled. They haven't seen or even heard of each other since. *After spending more time alone, her neurotic tendencies began to kick in. She joined some local military force and trained as a sniper. There, she met Ophelle Maywood, who would serve on the frontlines whenever the time came; however, she didn't realize at first that she had joined during some downtime. She was alright during the first few months, as the initial training took most of her time and energy, but this eventually dwindled to quite a lot of idle moments. Feeling oddly desperate, she fled in search of more challenging job opportunities -- she has no idea that she was marked as AWOL. *She worked as a hired sniper and mercenary for quite some time after her brief stint in the military. With her attitude of "work is work", she has been left with a very lax moral code. One of her jobs required a partner, and so she was introduced to a rogue simply known as Nichts; they greatly disliked each other at first, but she slowly and awkwardly warmed up to him after a while, as the job was quite painstakingly long. They were also hired together for a few more jobs afterwards, seemingly making a decent pair. In somewhat of a cycle, Ankita began feeling quite uneasy around him, and tried to run away from the rogue more than once; however, he caught on to her awkward emotions, and wouldn't let her get away. They fell into a tumultuous, mostly-physical "relationship" of sorts, and she eventually found out that Nichts was only masquerading as a boy to protect her''self. Ani slowly started to come to terms with herself and her preferences, but after a while, the two split. *Depressed and rather hurt, she finally got her chance to flee. She also stopped taking contracts that required partners for a very long time. More recently, she can often be found "looking shady" in Stormwind's alleyways, despite her poorly-concealed lack of trust towards humans, dwarves, and gnomes. = Idiosyncrasies = *Stammers, a ''lot. She loses this when she is angry, or just concentrating hard enough. *Also fidgets quite a lot. *Whenever she does speak, her voice has a lilting sort of accent that one would most likely expect from someone of "high society". *Is oddly innocent, despite her usual line of work; she has never drank alcohol or used any sort of drug, and her only experience with physical relationships consists of a lot of awkward fumblings and seriously repressed feelings. *Swings both ways, but seems to be more interested in girls; and while being horribly repressed, she is rather ashamed of herself for this fact. In all honesty, though, she seems to be ashamed of herself for ever developing feelings for anyone. *As mentioned somewhere above, she doesn't trust most of the Alliance. She is not so adverse to Worgen, though she still holds them to the same standard of mistrust as the rest. *Has immense amounts of respect for the Forsaken, and becomes rather uneasy if someone around her starts to badmouth them. *She is terrified of Death Knights for some reason or another, but tries her best not to show this. *Constantly armed to the teeth. *Cuts her own hair. It's kind of obvious (i.e. you can tell she just grabs a fistful of hair and hacks at it with a dagger). Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Hunter